Shards of Childhood
by Fear Herself
Summary: The Atlantis crew suddenly find themselves as the unwilling guardians of their five-year-old expidition leader. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Ch 1: Children

**A/N: Sorry, I just got this idea and it wouldn't go away! Again, still learning about SGA so NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
Enjoy!  
_________________________**

**Chapter One: Children**

"So what happened?"

"For the last time, we don't know!"

"Well something bloody did! She's five!"

Teyla shushed the fighting doctor and scientist. She pointed to the little girl with an oversized red shirt on who was sleeping on one of the medical cots.

"Do you want to wake her up?" She asked in a hushed tone. The little girl shuffled in her sleep.

"Well, if she does, she can tell us what happened and Carson can shut up about it." Rodney snapped. He'd been called away in a mission this morning and had yet to have his eleven cups of coffee.

"I wouldn't count on it Rodney," Beckett said as he picked up an x-ray they'd taken earlier. "her brain has regressed, she thinks she's five as well. As far as she knows, she's just a kid."

"This is why we don't take her with us, why did Sheppard even ask her to come?"

"Rodney, it's not his fault. We need to forget about that right now and worry about her."

A small gasp made the three adults turn to the cot. The little girl was sitting up, her short, curly brown hair was tangled and a mess. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Wh…where am I?" She asked in a quiet tone. Beckett leaned next to the cot.

"Your on Atlantis, does that ring any bells?" He said trying to see if even a small part of her adult brain was left.

"Didn't Atlantis sink?" She asked as she turned her head to the right. Beckett smiled at her.

"It did, but it came back up."

The little girl thought about it for a moment, the grinned.

"Magic!"

The doctor laughed. "Yes, in a way, magic."

"Who are you?" She asked after she stopped giggling.

"Doctor Carson Beckett." He said as he held out a hand to her. She grinned and shook it.

"Elizabeth Weir, but everybody calls me Lizzie."

Teyla walked up to her and crouched.

"Hello Dr. We- Lizzie, my name is Teyla Emmagan."

"Hi Teyla! That's a pretty name…Teyla…"

The little girl continued to repeat the name. Beckett and Teyla stood up.

"Rodney, keep an eye on her, we'll be right back." the doctor said as he and Teyla left.

"Wait, what!? I hate kids!"

He turned to see Elizabeth staring at him wide eyed with tears starting to form.

"Crap"

**_______________________**

The Athosian and doctor walked down the hall and into the science lab. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Zelenka were talking.

"Colonel," Beckett said to get his attention. Sheppard turned to face them.

"So, how's our little friend doing?"

"She's awake…but we have an issue…" Beckett trailed off as he handed the x-rays to Sheppard.

"Uh, Carson, what am I supposed to see here?"

"Her brain capacity has been reduced. As far as she's concerned, she's five."

"And where is she right now?"

"With Rodney." Teyla said.

As if on cue, a high-pitched scream came from the hall and Elizabeth, holding up her shirt so she could run, came scrabbling out. She ran over and clung onto Beckett.

"Or was…"

"Doctor Bucket!"

He ignored the snickers.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"That man! Rodney! He tried to pick me up!"

Just then, there was panting as Rodney entered the room.

"She asked…" He sat on the floor. "to go…to the bath…room and I tried to…pick her…up because she's…too short to…get out of the cot." The man continued to pant.

"How did she get away exactly?" Zelenka asked. Rodney glared.

"She bit me."

There was a silence, then the entire room (minus Rodney) broke out in laughter.

"You got bit by Weir? Oh god…" Zelenka grinned.

"Its not funny! I think she drew blood!"

The group laughed harder.

"You had it coming!" Elizabeth yelled. She hid behind Beckett's leg.

"He's a mean man, isn't he?" Sheppard said. Elizabeth turned to him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie. Who are you?" She said as she stuck out her hand (although it was just a nub in the red sleeve).

"John Sheppard." He said as he shook her hand.

"Carson, can I talk to you for a second?" Rodney asked. Beckett nodded and followed him into the hall.

"You're going to fix this, right? I mean, lets face it, the military and the IOA are not going to let us keep a five year old in the middle of a war."

The doctor looked back into the lab where the young Elizabeth was now chatting with Zelenka.

"I don't know Rodney, I honestly don't know."


	2. Ch 2: Mermaids in the Basement

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Writer's block.  
This chapter is mediocer (which is probably spelled wrong XD) not horrible, but not good.  
****And yes, I changed the title from "Shards of Childhood" to "Bringing Up Lizzie", it just sounded right.  
Cookies to who guesses the title refrence. (HINT: OLD movies.)  
Oh well, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Mermaids in the Basement**

**_____________________________**

"Wait, so Weir actually bit Rodney?" Ronon asked as he walked with the team to the infirmary.

"Can we talk about something else? Five year old worth much more concern that this!" The scientist yelled.

"You're just humiliated that you boss bit you." Sheppard grinned. Rodney smacked the back of his head.

"Let it go!" He yelled.

The three were silent as they entered the infirmary.

"She actually bit you?" Ronon asked again. Rodney groaned.

"Who's he?" Elizabeth asked Teyla who sat by the bed while pointing at Ronon. "I like his hair."

The colonel and scientist snickered.

Ronon didn't react.

"Lizzie," Teyla started. "this is Ronon-""He looks like Chewbacca!"

The two men began to laugh insanely. Teyla and Ronon looked confused.

"So…" The little girl said as she turned to Teyla. "Doctor Bucket said that we were in Atlantis, right?"

"That is correct."

"Are there mermaids then?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, mermaids! Half fish half human. I saw a movie once where Atlantis was under water and full of mermaids!" She waved her hands around for the effect.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, I do not think there are mermaids on Atlantis. Just us."

"There must be though, I saw it in a movie. Did you check everywhere? What about the basement? You can find all sorts of things down there. Like this one time I went into our basement back home and I found all these magazines with pictures of women in-"

"That's very…interesting Lizzie…" Beckett said as he entered, cutting off the little girl to keep her for telling the rest.

"Hi doctor Bucket! Did you meet Chewbacca?"

More laughing came from Sheppard and Rodney.

"Hello Lizzie and yes, but his name Ronon-"

"I call him Chewbacca though." She beamed.

"I'm not sure he enjoys that though. Anyways, I checked your results from those tests I did-"

"No more needles!" Elizabeth cried as she quickly grabbed Teyla's arm.

"Relax Lizzie, you don't need anymore needles, I promise." The doctor said. She nodded and let him continue.

"You are completely healthy and can leave the infirmary as soon as we find something that fits better than your shirt." The doctor smiled at her as she looked down at the baggy shirt. She smiled back, then looked at her favorite alien.

"Teyla…" She started.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Where's the basement?"


End file.
